


After-School Activities (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Hairy Derek Hale, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Mating Bites, Nipple Play, Omega Derek Hale, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Teacher Derek Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Stiles Stilinski, True Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Después de que el trabajo de su padre les obliga a mudarse, Stiles está triste por tener que comenzar de nuevo en una nueva escuela. Pero luego, cuando entra en su primera clase y encuentra a su verdadero compañero en el magnífico Señor Hale, se da cuenta de que la mudanza fue realmente una bendición disfrazada.





	After-School Activities (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After-School Activities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914775) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



Stiles suspira mientras sale de su Jeep y se dirige a la acera fuera del Instituto de Beacon Hills, la escuela en la que pasará la última mitad de su último año. No podía estar menos feliz por eso. Su vida está de vuelta en su ciudad natal, todos sus amigos ... Stiles no es nadie aquí, excepto el chico nuevo y ser el chico nuevo no es una posición envidiable.

No habría sido tan malo si Stiles asistiera a una nueva escuela al comienzo del año escolar y no a la mitad, pero eso fue lo que pasó cuando el jefe de su padre le dijo el mes pasado que estaba siendo reubicado. Stiles desea poder culpar a su padre por eso, pero no fue su culpa y el nuevo trabajo vino con un aumento de sueldo demasiado bueno para rechazarlo, lo que significa que podría poner más en el fondo universitario de Stiles. Stiles solo tendrá que encontrar una manera de hacer frente a la situación.

Mientras camina por los escalones de la entrada principal, puede sentir muchos pares de ojos sobre él. Desea que los otros adolescentes que le rodean no le miren fijamente o, al menos, tengan la decencia de no hacerlo tan abiertamente, pero gritarles como quiere el alfa en él es una mala idea.

Finalmente, logra ubicar la oficina principal y conseguir su horario. Manteniendo la cabeza en alto, Stiles sigue las instrucciones que le dio la mujer con quien habló y pronto logra ubicar la clase en la que tendrá lugar su primer período. Entra en la habitación y mira a su alrededor con cautela. La mayoría de los escritorios ya están llenos, más pares de ojos vagan sobre él, pero Stiles apenas se da cuenta.

Está demasiado ocupado mirando al hombre que está escribiendo en la pizarra.

Ese olor ... no puede ser. Pero lo es. Su profesor de inglés es su omega.

Su compañero.

Y es caliente como el infierno.

El omega parece que está en sus mediados años veinte. Tiene el pelo corto y negro, pestañas largas y una barba que enmarca su cara bonita, pero cincelada. Su nariz y labios son delgados. Es tan alto como Stiles, debajo de su suéter marrón es evidente que tiene un músculo considerable en él y pelo oscuro en el pecho se asoma por el cuello en V, todo lo cual es bastante inusual. La mayoría de los omegas que Stiles ha conocido han sido más bajos que él, delgados y con poco pelo en sus cuerpos. No ha pensado mucho en cómo se vería su compañero antes de hoy, por lo que no tiene expectativas de las cuales este hombre tenga que estar a la altura. Pero incluso si lo hubiera hecho, incluso si esas expectativas fueran demasiado altas, el omega de Stiles habría hecho que todas y cada una de ellas estuvieran fuera del agua.

Ha ganado el puto premio gordo.

Después de unos segundos más de una mirada descarada, el hombre finalmente termina de escribir en la pizarra y se da cuenta de que Stiles está de pie allí. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Stiles siente que un rayo de electricidad pasa por su columna vertebral, haciendo que su aliento se detenga. Por la forma en que los bonitos ojos color avellana del omega se ensanchan, él también lo sintió.

El omega se recupera primero y se aclara la garganta, recuperando su profesionalidad. "¿Señor Stilinski?"

"Sí", responde Stiles, dando un paso involuntario más cerca. Se detiene de dar otro cuando recuerda la audiencia que tienen.

"Soy el señor Hale. Por qué no se sienta al lado del señor Lahey por ahora".

Stiles se obliga a sí mismo a dejar de mirar y camina a través de la clase hacia la esquina trasera, donde se encuentra el único asiento vacío en la clase. Junto a él hay un beta alto con rizos marrones sobre su cabeza y lenguaje corporal reservado, pero Stiles apenas lo nota o cualquier otra cosa. En lo único en lo que puede concentrarse cuando saca su cuaderno es la calidad aterciopelada de la voz del Señor Hale y la forma en que sus pantalones negros abrazan su voluptuoso culo cuando se vuelve hacia la pizarra para escribir algo más con tiza blanca. Stiles se retuerce en su silla, esperando que nadie a su alrededor pueda percibir el hecho de que está medio duro.

Va a ser una hora larga y probablemente un día aún más largo hasta que pueda hablar con el Señor Hale correctamente. De tú a tú.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles tenía razón.

A lo largo del día, su alfa interior aúlla en su cabeza y araña para salir, para volver con el Señor Hale y reclamarle antes de que alguien más pueda llegar a él primero. El hecho de que el Señor Hale sea su verdadero compañero y que estén literalmente destinados a estar juntos es obviamente algo que su lobo no entiende y la única forma en que Stiles logra pasar las largas horas es forzándose a centrarse en sus otras clases y haciendo una investigación sobre las leyes de apareamiento en su teléfono durante el almuerzo.

Después de que suena la campana final, Stiles logra esperar diez minutos hasta que la escuela se vacíe un poco antes de buscar al Señor Hale nuevamente. Le encuentra estudiando minuciosamente algunos papeles en su escritorio. Tan pronto como pone sus ojos en él, el lobo interior de Stiles redobla sus esfuerzos para liberarse de la jaula en la que Stiles le tiene, una corriente constante de mío, reclamo, llena su cabeza.

"Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías", dice el omega sin levantar la cabeza.

"Aww, ¿me extrañaste?" Stiles pregunta burlonamente.

El Señor Hale termina de leer lo que está en las hojas de papel y las coloca en uno de sus cajones antes de finalmente mirar hacia arriba. No responde a la pregunta de Stiles, pero le hace una pregunta. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Somos verdaderos compañeros, obviamente, pero como eres mi alumno, pueden surgir problemas".

Stiles se encoge de hombros. "No veo cómo".

"¿No lo haces?"

Al cerrar la puerta del salón de clases para darles más privacidad, Stiles deposita su mochila en el escritorio y lentamente se acerca, su lobo se vuelve más y más fuerte con cada paso. "Como dijiste, somos verdaderos compañeros. Me pasé todo el almuerzo buscando cosas y nosotros siendo verdaderos compañeros superamos cualquier ley sobre estudiante / maestro o las relaciones interpersonales. Nadie podrá decir nada al respecto, ni la ley, ni mi padre. Además, cumplí dieciocho años hace un par de meses, así que no soy menor de edad ".

El lenguaje corporal del Señor Hale se relaja, ya que probablemente atravesaba el mismo dilema que Stiles, parte de él que quiere ceder a sus instintos y la otra mitad se resiste.

"Eso es ... es bueno saberlo", dice el maestro.

Mientras Stiles sigue acercándose, el Señor Hale se aleja de su escritorio. Al principio, Stiles se pone tenso y se prepara para saltar, pensando que el omega intentará iniciar una persecución, pero cuando el Señor Hale no va más allá sino que se sienta en su silla con las piernas parcialmente abiertas, Stiles se relaja.

"¿Pasa algo?" El maestro pregunta, el inicio de una sonrisa en sus labios. Sabe cuánto está afectando a su estudiante.

"Sí," responde Stiles. "Mi lobo está simplemente cantando mío, mío, mío en mi cabeza y me distrae mucho".

"Probablemente no deberíamos hacer nada aquí, en la escuela, en mi salón de clases".

"No. No deberíamos", Stiles está de acuerdo.

Avellanas miran los miel durante varios segundos tranquilos y luego, como si se hubiera disparado algún tipo de arma de arranque, saltan el uno al otro al mismo tiempo, a ninguno parece importarle que todavía haya otros estudiantes vagando por los pasillos y las persianas no estén bajadas para cubrir las ventanas del aula. Sus bocas se encuentran en un beso sucio lleno de lenguas y dientes que chocan entre sí. Stiles envuelve sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su omega, presionándoles juntos y sin darle la oportunidad de escapar de su alcance. El Señor Hale probablemente podría hacerlo si realmente lo deseara, sus músculos son lo suficientemente grandes, pero Stiles está extremadamente contento cuando el maestro no hace nada de eso. En cambio, el Señor Hale le devuelve el beso con una pasión feroz y enrolla sus grandes brazos alrededor de Stiles, con una mano ahuecando la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles y la otra apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda.

Por parte de Stiles, pone una mano en el suave pelo de la parte posterior de la cabeza del Señor Hale y con la otra toma un puñado de ese delicioso culo que ha estado plagando sus pensamientos desde que lo vio por primera vez al comienzo del día. El Señor Hale se queja en la boca de él cuando Stiles lo aprieta y Stiles cree que puede sentir algo de humedad en la tela de los elegantes pantalones negros del omega. Es su turno de gemir cuando se da cuenta de que es el lubricante natural de su compañero.

Retirando la boca, Stiles retrocede y comienza a desgarrar la ropa del Señor Hale, necesitando verle desnudo, meterse dentro de él y hacer su reclamo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunta sin aliento, levantando el dobladillo del suéter del omega. "No puedo llamarte exactamente 'Señor Hale' para siempre. A menos que tengas ganas de ponerte en modo pervertido".

"D-Derek", responde el maestro, levantando los brazos para permitir que Stiles le quite el suéter.

Una vez que ha arrojado la prenda ofensiva a la esquina, Stiles hace lo mismo con la camiseta blanca debajo de ella y retrocede para mirar a su omega. Dios ... el cuerpo de Derek es incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado durante todo el día.

"Maldita sea, eres sexy", le alaga, su pene duro como una roca.

Un leve rubor aparece en la cara de Derek y las puntas de sus orejas se vuelven rojas para que coincida. "Gracias."

Stiles gasta lo que probablemente sea un tiempo demasiado largo solo mirando a su compañero, pero no puede evitarlo. El pecho de Derek es lo primero que le llama la atención. Ya sabía que Derek tenía pelo en el pecho, pero verlo todo es otra cosa. Quiere pasar sus dedos a través de él, sentir los grandes pectorales del omega bajo sus palmas y jugar con sus oscuros pezones.

Así lo hace.

Presiona ambas palmas contra los pectorales de Derek y las desplaza por el pelo oscuro que los cubre, sus dedos meñiques atrapan los pezones de Derek. El omega inhala bruscamente y saca su pecho, sus labios se separan y sus bonitos ojos se cierran. Obviamente, quiere más y se necesitaría un alfa con mucho más autocontrol que Stiles para resistirse.

Stiles tira suavemente del pelo del pecho de Derek y luego se mueve hacia sus pezones, girándolos entre sus dedos índices y pulgares. Al principio es amable, pero cuando Derek gime tan dulcemente, los retuerce y pellizca con más fuerza. Los propios pezones de Stiles son sensibles y ha pasado muchas noches jugando con ellos mientras mira parte de la pornografía de su portátil, pero sabe que, como omega, la deliciosa mezcla de dolor y placer que Derek siente debe ser aún más intensa.

"¿Se siente bien?" Pregunta solo para asegurarse.

"S-sí ..." responde Derek, su voz alta y entrecortada.

Stiles retuerce los pezones del omega un par de veces más antes de empujarle de nuevo en la silla de su escritorio, arrodillarse y ponerle la boca encima. El sabor de la piel de su compañero es asombroso y Stiles pasa mucho tiempo entre las piernas de Derek mientras mordisquea y chupa sus pezones. Cuando lo suelta y en su lugar sopla aire frío en una de las protuberancias inflamadas, se pregunta si es así como se verán los pezones de Derek cuando esté amamantando, lo que, por supuesto, envía a Stiles a una tangente muy peligrosa que no puede evitar. Imagina que los abdominales de Derek son reemplazados por una barriga redonda.

Es demasiado pronto para algo como eso - todavía está en la escuela secundaria y no puede tener cachorros hasta que al menos haya terminado la universidad - pero la imagen está grabada en su mente ahora y no puede deshacerse de ella, eso vuelve loco a su alfa interno y hace que la base de su pene palpite en su ropa interior, desesperado por anudar a su omega y llenarle con su semen.

Fecundarlo.

"Joder ..." murmura, agarrando sus pantalones para evitar que se forme su nudo.

Derek hace un ruido confuso sobre él. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Solo estoy teniendo pensamientos peligrosos. Tú, uh ... no vas a entrar en calor, ¿verdad? Leí que a veces un Omega que se encuentra con su verdadero compañero puede entrar en uno y no tengo un condón".

El entendimiento aparece en la cara de Derek. "No, estoy bien, no puedes embarazarme ahora mismo".

"Bien." Stiles se asusta cuando se da cuenta de cómo podría sonar eso. "¡No es que no quiera cachorros contigo en el futuro!"

"¿Stiles?"

"¿Sí?"

"Cállate. Voy a tener que tirar esta silla como está, la estoy empapando mucho. No perdamos más tiempo con discusiones inútiles, ¿de acuerdo?"

El cerebro de Stiles se cortocircuita ante esto y Derek tiene que chasquear sus dedos en su cara para que vuelva a estar centrado. Sacude la cabeza, se levanta y tira del omega con él. Como Derek había dicho, cuando mira a su alrededor en la silla, Stiles ve que una mancha sustancial del lubricante natural ha quedado atrás, el olor del mismo picante. Hace que sus ojos se pongan rojos.

Luchando con el cinturón de Derek, Stiles rápidamente se da por vencido al deshacerlo y simplemente lo corta con una garra, para gran consternación de Derek.

"¿En serio?" El omega se queja. "Realmente me gustaba ese cinturón ..."

"Te compraré uno nuevo".

Ahora que el cinturón está fuera del camino, Stiles deshace el botón y tira de la cremallera de los pantalones de Derek antes de empujarlos y su ropa interior. Caen fácilmente y luego Derek sale de ellos y le quita los zapatos y los calcetines, dejándole completamente desnudo. Algo sobre el hecho de que su omega está totalmente desnudo, mientras que él todavía está completamente vestido, vuelve loco al lobo de Stiles y le hace sentir posesivo y protector. Mira por encima del hombro hacia la puerta para verificar que no haya nadie mirando por la pequeña ventana y expira un suspiro de alivio cuando ve que no. Nadie más puede ver a su omega cuando está así.

Con su alfa interior calmándose un poco, Stiles vuelve su atención a Derek y se aleja para tomar una vista completa de él.

"Maldita sea, me pregunto qué hice en una vida pasada para tener la suerte de emparejarme contigo".

Derek pone los ojos en blanco.

Stiles observa cada parte del cuerpo de su compañero. Al igual que su pecho y sus brazos, las piernas de Derek también son peludas. Sus pelos oscuros del pubis están salvajes e indómitos alrededor de la base de su pene y sus bolas cuelgan bajo entre sus muslos.

Necesita tocarle ahí también, Stiles sostiene las bolas del omega en la palma de su mano y se sorprende por lo pesadas que son. No se parecen a las bolas de omega de las que haya oído hablar o visto en la pornografía y ha visto mucha pornografía. Son más pequeños que los suyos, pero aún así son considerables y su pene ... Stiles está sinceramente fascinado. El pene de Derek no está cortado, la cabeza bulbosa aún oculta por la piel arrugada a pesar de que está completamente duro y es largo y grueso para un omega, totalizando aproximadamente 15 centímetros de largo. Stiles sabe por su clase de biología en su antigua escuela que el promedio del pene omega es de solo 10 centímetros de largo, pero supone que debería haber esperado que Derek estuviera empaquetando algo diferente. Después de todo, todo lo demás sobre Derek ha diferido de cómo se supone que debe ser un omega típico, así que ¿por qué sus genitales no serían así también?

Por un momento, Stiles se pregunta qué se sentiría inclinarse y tomar el pene de Derek en su culo. Tal deseo nunca le había golpeado antes. Es un alfa, por lo que se supone que debe ser el que folle. Se supone que no quiere que le follen. Stiles aún planea entrar en Derek hoy, pero quizá en el futuro puedan ... experimentar.

"¿Dónde está tu mente?" El omega le pregunta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo, Stiles aleja la pregunta. "No te preocupes por eso. Date la vuelta y déjame ver tu culo".

Parece que Derek quiere decir algo más, pero hace lo que le han dicho. Se inclina sobre el lado de su escritorio, se apoya en sus codos y arquea la espalda, la posición perfecta para empujar su culo en dirección a Stiles.

Dicho alfa no tiene palabras, lo cual es algo que muy rara vez le pasa. Al igual que el resto de él, el culo de Derek está perfectamente esculpido, dos apretadas nalgas y piel bronceada de alguna manera espolvoreadas con más pelos oscuros. Estos pelos se enmarañan con el lubricante natural alrededor de la grieta y mientras Stiles mira fijamente, ve un rastro de la materia que corre por la parte posterior del muslo de Derek, que también enmaraña los pelos allí. Solo entra en acción cuando el omega le mira por encima del hombro con una ceja levantada y sacude un poco el culo para seducirle.

Dejándose caer de rodillas descuidadamente, sin siquiera notar el dolor en sus rodillas cuando chocan contra el suelo duro, Stiles aprieta el culo de Derek un par de veces para probar su musculatura y luego las separa para revelar el agujero peludo apretado en el medio. El lubricante natural se filtra profusamente, el dulce aroma del mismo obstruye las fosas nasales de Stiles para que sea todo lo que pueda oler. Incapaz de resistir tal señuelo, se sumerge, metiendo la cara entre las nalgas peludas de Derek y lamiendo todo el lubricante natural que puede. Está caliente en su lengua y se desliza tan suavemente por su garganta cuando lo traga. Sabe a todos sus sabores favoritos combinados. Su pecho retumba con un gruñido constante mientras recorre agresivamente el agujero apretado de su omega, obteniendo más de su lubricante natural directamente desde la fuente.

Derek se empuja contra su cara y gime tan bellamente, obviamente disfrutando de las atenciones de su alfa. En el momento en que Stiles se queda sin oxígeno y tiene que tomarse un descanso, su cara está brillante y resbaladiza. Le gotea por la barbilla y aterriza con un sonido en su camiseta.

Lamiendo sus labios, Stiles quiere seguir con el evento principal y con impaciencia tira de su propia ropa. Se quita la camiseta y se quita rápidamente los zapatos y la ropa de la mitad inferior, liberando finalmente su doloroso pene de los confines de sus pantalones vaqueros y calzoncillos. Una vez que no está usando ropa, el campo de juego nivelado, azota a Derek una vez en su culo peludo y se levanta.

"Tengo una idea", dice, mirando la superficie del escritorio.

Derek grita al azote, pero no parece ofendido por ello. Stiles lo archiva para más tarde. "¿Qué es?" El omega le pregunta.

"¿Cuán valiosas son todas las cosas aquí?"

"Uhh ... no mucho. ¿Por qué?"

Complacido, Stiles mueve a Derek fuera del camino y luego arrastra su brazo sobre el escritorio, tirando todo al suelo. Los papeles revolotean en el aire y un bote de bolígrafos y lápices recorre el linóleo.

"¡Oye!" Derek exclama, fulminándole con la mirada.

Stiles parpadea inocentemente. "¿Qué?"

"Podrías haberme advertido".

"Pensé que lo había hecho. No es mi culpa que no hayas leído entre líneas".

La naturaleza dominante de su alfa interior sale, Stiles se sube sin cuidado sobre el escritorio de Derek y se extiende a lo largo de él sobre su espalda. Zanja cualquier protesta adicional dando una sacudida a su pene, atrayendo la mirada de Derek hacia él.

El aliento del omega se engancha. "Oh..."

"Sí."

"Es grande."

"Bueno, sí, soy un alfa, amigo, va a ser grande. Ahora, vamos, ven aquí. Arrodíllate para que tu culo esté cerca de mi cara y puedas chuparme mientras te preparo para mí . "

Por un momento, Stiles espera que la orden sea rechazada. No culparía a Derek si lo fuera. No dijo por favor y la lujuria que siente le está haciendo actuar como el típico tonto que manda alrededor de su omega. Por lo general, ni siquiera soñaría con actuar así: los omegas son su propia persona y merecen su propia autonomía, el derecho a controlar sus propias vidas, una lección que sus padres le enseñaron minuciosamente desde que tenía la edad suficiente para entender el habla. Pero Stiles no puede evitarlo ahora. El alfa en su cabeza está fuera de su jaula y no puede volver a ponerlo dentro, no puede evitar que asuma el control y exija lo que quiere. Mira a Derek y la parte de su cerebro que todavía está llena de pensamientos racionales se alegra de ver que el omega parece deslizarse también en su papel biológicamente dictado.

Derek no dice una palabra más cuando se une a Stiles en el escritorio y balancea su pierna sobre él para sentarse a horcajadas, con sus pantorrillas a cada lado de la cabeza de Stiles. Esta es su forma de darse la vuelta y presentar a su alfa su estómago, de someterse. Nunca antes se había considerado a sí mismo como particularmente sumiso. Ha habido momentos en su pasado en los que dejó que los pocos alfas y betas con los que se ha acostado tomen las riendas, pero nunca fue así. Quizá es porque Stiles es su verdadero compañero, su verdadero alfa, que el omega interno de Derek está reaccionando así. No puede resistir el gemido quejumbroso en su cabeza.

El hecho de que sea alguien más joven y su alumno hace que que esté tan desesperado por complacer parezca que no importe en absoluto.

Como Stiles dijo que lo haría, la nueva posición de Derek pone su culo frente a la cara de Stiles y la suya justo por encima del pene del alfa. El almizcle salado del pene de Stiles es intoxicante. Se sobresalta momentáneamente cuando siente que Stiles desliza un largo dedo en su agujero necesitado, pero rápidamente se acostumbra a la sensación y se concentra en la gruesa longitud que tiene delante.

El pene de Stiles es uno de los más grandes que Derek haya visto. No ve mucha pornografía, prefiere el material escrito a lo visual, pero los alfas en los pocos vídeos que ha visto no tienen nada en comparación con Stiles. Reflexiona brevemente que siempre parece que los hombres más delgados son los que tienen los penes más grandes antes de que envuelva su mano derecha alrededor de la base y lama una línea larga por el pene desde la raíz hasta la punta. El pene de Stiles es en total de unos 18 o 19 centímetros y es tan grueso que el pulgar de Derek no se encuentra con sus dedos. La piel es muy suave y lisa, en contraste con la dureza que se encuentra debajo y, a diferencia del pene de Derek, Stiles está circuncidado, la cabeza gorda púrpura siempre visible. Derek está fascinado mientras la hendidura pulsa y una gota de pre-semen corre por el lado del pene.

Derek sella sus labios alrededor de la cabeza cuando Stiles inserta un segundo dedo en su agujero. Puede sentir la lengua del alfa lamiendo su borde alrededor de sus dedos y gime alrededor del pene de Stiles.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo, desde que tuvo algo dentro de su cuerpo que no sean sus propios dedos o el consolador que guarda en el cajón de su mesita de noche en su casa. No es que no haya tenido la oportunidad. Derek no es un engreído, pero sabe cómo se ve y recibe alfas y betas todo el tiempo, incluso el omega ocasional, pero rara vez se siente inclinado a aceptar cualquier oferta que se le haga. Olvidó lo bien que se siente si la cosa que entra y sale de su agujero es a la vez extraña, cálida y viva.

"Dios, estás tan apretado", murmura Stiles detrás de él, sonando emocionado.

"Ha pasado un tiempo", responde Derek.

Esto hace que el alfa se ponga tenso debajo de él y le preocupa que haya dicho algo para disgustarle. Sería comprensible que Stiles no quiera escuchar sobre los encuentros sexuales pasados de Derek mientras se encuentra en medio de los suyos. Pero Stiles se relaja de nuevo unos segundos más tarde y reanuda la penetración con los dedos para abrirle, agregando un tercer dedo y separándolos en el interior, aflojándole.

"Nunca estarás con alguien más ..." Derek escucha a Stiles decir en voz baja.

"Solo tú", Está de acuerdo, lo que apacigua a su alfa.

"Solo yo."

Durante un par de minutos, Derek intenta chupar la mayor parte del pene de Stiles como puede. En el momento en que Stiles tiene cuatro dedos dentro de su agujero, Derek se las ha arreglado para tomar aproximadamente la mitad de la longitud gruesa del alfa en su boca, con la cabeza apenas metida en la parte posterior de la garganta. Se atraganta al principio, pero su entusiasmo no se ve afectado y, tan pronto como se recupera, lo intenta de nuevo. Esta vez encuentra más éxito, llevándose la cabeza a la garganta sin que le de reflejo nauseoso. La invasión todavía le hace llorar los ojos y no es lo más cómodo que haya sentido nunca, pero el peso de ese gran pene en su boca, en la lengua es agradable y la incomodidad vale la pena por la forma en que hace que Stiles gima ruidosamente detrás de él.

"Está bien, es suficiente", dice el alfa entonces, retirando sus dedos del agujero de Derek. Deja al omega sintiéndose insoportablemente vacío.

"¿Hora de moverme?" Derek le pregunta, todavía acariciando su pene.

"Sí, tengo que entrar dentro de ti. Date la vuelta".

Con un poco menos de coordinación de la que normalmente posee, Derek balancea su pierna de modo que se encuentra a horcajadas sobre su alfa en la otra dirección. Se arrastra hacia atrás hasta que siente la cabeza del pene de Stiles entre sus nalgas peludas. "¿Puedo montarte?"

Los ojos de Stiles brillan de color rojo. "Por supuesto. Apuesto a que te verás bien siendo penetrado por mi pene".

"Apuesto a que también se sentirá bien".

"Sí..."

Levantándose un poco, Derek se acerca a sí mismo, agarra el pene de Stiles y coloca la cabeza en su agujero. Todavía tiene fugas suficientes para que el primer deslizamiento sea suave, si no fácil. Incluso con la preparación de cuatro dedos, el pene de Stiles es mucho para tomar y Derek tiene que ir lentamente mientras se relaja. Cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los últimos centímetros se deslizan hacia dentro y está sentado en el regazo del alfa, lleno hasta el borde.

"Maldición ... ¿cómo puedes sentirte tan apretado?" Stiles dice, su voz tensa.

"N- no lo estoy", balbucea Derek, apoyando sus manos en el suave pecho de Stiles y mirándole. "Eres tan grande".

El alfa, aunque obviamente aún está profundamente afectado por el agarre de Derek en su pene, le sonríe con satisfacción.

Derek suspira. "Vas a ser insoportable, ¿verdad?"

"Sip."

"Genial."

"Eso creo. Soy una delicia".

Durante aproximadamente el siguiente minuto, Derek permanece sentado en el enorme pene de Stiles y permite que su cuerpo se acostumbre a él. Como son verdaderos compañeros, lleva menos tiempo de lo que pensaba y cuando tentativamente se levanta de nuevo para que varios centímetros salgan, no siente dolor ni incomodidad, solo placer.

"¿Estás bien?" Stiles le pregunta, metiendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Sí, estoy bien."

"Entonces ponte a cabalgarme, perra".

Derek se sorprende al principio por el nombre, pero cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Stiles, solo encuentra diversión en ellos. El alfa no quiso decir nada malo con ello. "Mandón."

Stiles guiña. "Lo amas."

Sin decir nada, ni para confirmarlo ni para negarlo, Derek se empuja de nuevo hacia abajo y comienza a levantarse lentamente. El pene de Stiles es lo suficientemente grueso como para deslizarse contra su próstata sin que tenga que inclinarse adecuadamente y su propio pene filtra más y más antes de llenar de pre-semen el estómago del alfa cada vez que lo atraviesa. Muy pronto, la confianza de Derek crece y aumenta la velocidad a la que monta a su alfa, apuntando a borrar la sonrisa arrogante de sus labios, para hacer que sus ojos se pongan en blanco mientras pierde el control. Una de sus cosas favoritas para hacer es colocar la ventosa en el fondo de su consolador en el suelo de su ducha y montarla durante el tiempo que sus muslos puedan apoyarle, así que tiene mucha experiencia haciendo esto. Practicado y seguro.

"Eres bueno en esto", comentó Stiles, su voz temblorosa ahora. Está funcionando.

Derek explica sobre su consolador y es el que sonríe cuando Stiles se muerde el labio inferior para sofocar un gemido.

Al cabo de un rato, Stiles se cansa de no tocar a su omega. Derek se ve simplemente impresionante encima de él, tomando su propio placer. Toda esa piel bronceada e hirsuta comienza a brillar con un fino brillo de sudor, sus músculos relajados mientras le monta, sus pectorales rebotan ligeramente cuando se estrella contra el grueso pene de Stiles ... todo se ve increíblemente bien, como el sueño húmedo más caliente que Stiles haya tenido. Solo que no es un sueño. Derek es real, está vivo y el hecho de que Stiles pueda disfrutar de este omega por el resto de sus vidas es un pensamiento vertiginoso.

Quita sus manos de debajo de su cabeza y las apoya en los muslos gruesos de Derek. Los pelos oscuros cosquillean en sus palmas y puede sentir la forma en que los músculos se flexionan y se contraen mientras el omega continúa montándole.

"Me estoy acercando", le advierte Derek, su pene golpeando repetidamente contra sus abdominales peludos.

Para ayudarle, Stiles envuelve una mano alrededor de su pene y lo acaricia. Al principio es un poco incómodo mientras lucha por encontrar un ritmo con Derek, pero lo consigue y, cuando frota con fuerza el glande a través del prepucio de Derek, el omega se viene. Llena a Stiles con semen, el líquido delgado y casi transparente salpica el pecho de Stiles y le golpea en la cara un par de veces. Cierra los ojos justo a tiempo para evitar que entre en ellos.

Cuando el orgasmo de Derek termina, deja de montar a Stiles y se apoya en sus brazos, con las manos en las espinillas de Stiles.

"¿Puedo?" Stiles le pregunta, desesperado por venirse.

"Adelante. Puedo tomarlo. Quiero tu nudo".

Está demasiado sensible, pero Derek no se queja cuando Stiles coloca sus pies en el escritorio y empuja brutalmente hacia él, persiguiendo su propio orgasmo. Gruñe cada vez que el alfa le llena completamente y gime cuando siente los inicios del nudo de Stiles tirando de su borde. Es un dolor delicioso, zumbando en su columna vertebral y haciendo que su suave pene se contraiga donde descansa sobre sus bolas vacías.

"Casi allí", le dice Stiles, aunque ya lo sabe. "Espera."

Con un último empuje, Stiles se mete en lo profundo y se queda allí mientras su nudo se agranda el resto del camino, trabándoles juntos. Aúlla y si las otras personas que todavía están en el edificio no les han escuchado antes, definitivamente escucharon eso. Derek se ruboriza con vergüenza prematura, pero no pone su mano sobre la boca de Stiles para tranquilizarle. Le gusta saber que está haciendo que su alfa se sienta bien y que el aullido, así como el calor que se extiende a través de su interior cuando es llenado con el semen de su alfa, es una prueba irrefutable.

Cuando Stiles baja de su orgasmo, se ve tentado a tumbarse sobre el escritorio. Solo la picazón en sus encías le impide hacerlo.

"Ven aquí", le ordena, agarrando la muñeca de Derek para derribarle.

Derek va voluntariamente y un segundo después, Stiles saca sus colmillos y los hunde profundamente en el parche de piel entre el hombro y el cuello de Derek. Saborea la sangre, pero no retrae sus colmillos hasta que está cien por ciento seguro de que ha dejado una marca que se convertirá en una cicatriz de por vida. Cuando está, Stiles lame un par de veces sobre la herida para calmarla y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la sudorosa espalda de Derek, manteniéndole cerca. Es una posición incómoda ya que tienen la misma altura, pero está contento y no cambiaría nada al respecto o al omega que está sobre él.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta.

"Perfecto," murmura Derek, su aliento revolviendo el pelo de Stiles.

Stiles se ríe. "Sí, lo eres."

"La adulación te llevará a todos lados".

El nudo de Stiles tarda media hora en bajar. Una vez que lo hace, Derek se aleja de él y se estremece cuando siente que el alfa sale de su agujero. Lo aprieta para intentar evitar que se escape el semen, tanto para ahorrar en la limpieza como porque quiere que permanezca dentro de él, pero el pene de Stiles le estiró tanto que sus intentos no tuvieron el éxito que desea. Stiles no es de ninguna ayuda. Tan pronto como se da cuenta del pequeño problema de Derek, se ríe e infla su pecho con orgullo.

"Cállate," gruñe Derek, fingiendo irritación.

"Nop", es la respuesta de Stiles. Hace estallar la P detestablemente.

Al final, después de que Stiles verifica que la costa esté despejada, Derek hace una carrera loca al baño al otro lado del pasillo y se limpia lo mejor que puede allí.

Una vez que termina y se viste, se reúne con Stiles en su salón de clases. "Y."

"Y."

"Estamos emparejados ahora", señala Derek. Puede sentir la conexión entre ellos pulsando con vida.

La sonrisa que Stiles todavía usa se suaviza en algo más cariñoso. "Sí. ¿Quieres venir a cenar? Vamos a comer filetes y puedes conocer a mi padre".

"¿No es demasiado rápido?"

Stiles levanta una ceja y luego mira el escritorio, cuya superficie todavía está manchada con restos de su combinación de semen y lubricante natural.

"Punto justo", admite Derek. Toma una respiración. "Claro. Me gustaría eso".

"Consigue tus cosas entonces. Limpiaré esto y luego podremos irnos".

Cinco minutos después, Stiles toma la mano de Derek y le lleva fuera. Pasan unas cuantas personas en los pasillos, los estudiantes que acaban de terminar con actividades extraescolares u otros maestros que se han retrasado en los trabajos de calificación y las expresiones en sus caras dejan muy claro a Derek que todos ellos saben exactamente lo que acaba de pasar entre él y el alfa que aún sigue en camino hacia el aparcamiento.

El primer instinto de Derek es inclinar la cabeza, pero lo empuja. Encuentra sus ojos y les mira como si dijera: "¿Y qué?"

"¿Cómo es tu padre?" Le pregunta a Stiles cuando salen.

"¿Te estás poniendo nervioso?"

"No, solo ... nunca he 'conocido a los padres' antes. Quiero saber qué esperar".

"Relájate", dice Stiles suavemente, usando sus manos enlazadas para atraer a Derek a un abrazo que es mucho más calmante de lo que tiene derecho a ser. Todo lo que Derek puede oler es lo picante del aroma alfa de Stiles, que actúa como un bálsamo para los nervios. "Te amará".

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Se sorprenderá al principio y estoy seguro de que tendrá un millón de preguntas, pero en realidad es un hombre bastante relajado. Solo sé tú mismo. Le ganarás en poco tiempo. "

"¿Esa es tu opinión experta?"

"Oye, me ganaste en dos segundos".

"Eso es porque somos verdaderos compañeros".

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. "Lo que sea. Solo entra en tu coche, sigue mi Jeep y trata de dejar de pensar tanto, ¿de acuerdo?" Golpea sus nudillos ligeramente sobre la sien de Derek.

Es difícil porque está en la naturaleza de Derek analizarlo todo, pero se detiene porque su alfa le dijo que lo hiciera. "Bien."

"¡Genial!"

Stiles le da un beso en los labios y luego se aleja hacia un horrible Jeep azul cielo.

Derek le ve irse por un momento y luego se dirige a su propio coche, un elegante Camaro negro que fue un regalo de graduación de sus padres. Después de que entra y se abrocha el cinturón, ve que Stiles le saluda desde detrás del volante de su Jeep y no puede evitar sonreír cuando inserta su llave en el encendido y pone en marcha su coche, listo para moverse cuando Stiles lo hace. No estaba anticipando conocer a su alfa cuando se levantó esa mañana y definitivamente no estaba anticipando que fuera un estudiante que es a partes iguales ridículo y engreído, la antítesis de su propia personalidad.

Aun así, Derek no podía estar más feliz con el resultado del día.


End file.
